epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD
Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD is the fifteenth installement of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fifteenth and final episode of Season 1. It features Epic Rap Battles of History co-creator, Nice Peter, rapping against fellow Epic Rap Battles of History co-creator, EpicLLOYD. It was released on November 18th, 2011. Cast Nice Peter as himself (rapper), John Lennon, Abe Lincoln, Hulk Hogan, Ludwig van Beethoven, Stephen Hawking, Cat in the Hat, Master Chief, and Luigi (cameos) EpicLLOYD as himself (rapper), Bill O'Reilly, Adolf Hitler, Chuck Norris, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Johann Sebastian Bach, Genghis Khan, Napoleon Bonaparte, Gandalf, Things 1 & 2, and Mario (cameos) Shay Carl as King Henry VIII (cameo) KassemG as himself (speaking role) Lyrics 'EpicLLOYD: ' This is one vid, kid, that you won't ever survive, I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe. You'll be good at rapping someday, I promise, bro, But for now, just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show. I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, Then leak to YouTube: your middle name is Alexis. I can tell you're scared, just from the body language I'm reading, You should start leaving, look, your hairline's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits. Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live. Dude, you're really huge on YouTube, you got a great career, But remember, you got famous off of my idea! 'Nice Peter:' The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys. Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see, You're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me. I drew a mustache on your face and you played a mean Hitler, Take the mustache away, you look more like Bette Midler. You big tooth, chompy face, horse looking prick. You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! 'EpicLLOYD:' You're taller than I am, but you look up to me, The guy who got you your first job in comedy! 'Nice Peter:' I wrote your best verses for you, let you scream on the chorus. You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris! 'EpicLLOYD:' You, a musician? That's kinda stretching. You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression! 'Nice Peter:' You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! 'EpicLLOYD:' I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks, You were nothing before you rode up on KassemG's jock! 'Nice Peter:' Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles and you, I quit! Poll Trivia General *Nice Peter gave an unintentional hint about this battle in his video "Mystery Guitar Man", as you could see it on his whiteboard. It also had "Mario Bros vs ???", which turned into Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, and something about Vader and Hitler, which most likely hinted at the sequel, Hitler vs Vader 2. *This is the first battle since the pilot not to feature a post-rap dance sequence. *This is the third battle to feature "commentary," the others are Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. *This is the first battle not to say who suggested the match-up. *This battle has featured the most characters in ERB so far. *This is the third battle overall in which both rappers are living. **However, this may be counted as the second overall, as Kim Jong-il and "Macho Man" Randy Savage passed away after their battle was released. Production *This is the first battle to have people rap as themselves, and as Peter has stated, it is to be the only. *This is the first battle in which Peter makes any cameo appearances, although they were all rappers that he had previously portrayed. *This is the first battle in which an actor portrays both a rapper and a cameo, the second being Hitler vs Vader 2, in which Peter portrays Darth Vader and Stephen Hawking, the third being Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, in which Bentley Green portrays young Michael Jackson, the Jackson Five, and Tootie Ramsey, and the fourth being Hitler vs Vader 3, in which Peter portrays Darth Vader, Abe Lincoln, and Stephen Hawking. *In the Behind the Scenes, instead of saying EpicLLOYD, the announcer introduces Lloyd as "Lloyd Ahlquist". Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind The Scenes - Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD-1|Behind the Scenes Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:KassemG Category:Shay Carl Category:Character main pages